1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use with bathing and changing a baby, wherein the device provides means for supporting a baby bath combined with a facility for supporting a baby for drying and changing its clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Change tables for babies that also support a baby bath are known. Generally, these are stand alone structures that are relatively portable and thus movable from room to room to suit a carer's needs. However, such independent structures may be quite inconvenient because of the space they occupy in a room, particularly a bathroom of generally relatively small size, which is a usual use location. In such portable change table structures, the baby changing part may be a pivotally mounted table lid that normally covers the baby bath and which is pivoted and latched (for safety reasons) away from the baby bath when the bath is to be used. A problem with such structures is that upon removal of a baby from the bath, the change table lid must be unlatched and then pivoted down to cover the bath, usually with the carer using only one hand because the other is occupied in holding the baby. Otherwise, the baby may initially be placed on another surface to enable the carer to unlatch and pivot the change table lid using both hands before picking the baby up to place it on the change table. It is evident that, in addition to the inconvenience of such change table structures, there is a likelihood of a baby being placed in a situation of increased risk to its safety.